Vector
The Vector is a submachine gun in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single player In the single player the Vector is often found in use by enemies, most notably by the forces of the Ultranationalist Party, more specifically, the Spetsnaz, the Arctic Forces, and Shadow Company. However, a unique Vector with an ACOG Scope, Suppressor, and a black finish can be used as a starting weapon in "Just Like Old Times." Multiplayer The Vector has the highest rate of fire and lowest recoil of any SMG in the game. The Vector deals the lowest damage per shot than any other weapon found in the game. The Vector is generally considered to be the one of the easiest SMGs to use at long range given its low recoil and its clear iron sights (usually eliminating the need for a precision sight), allowing the user to fire off longer bursts, or even sustained fire at long range. Despite its SMG status, it excels in more open maps, where medium to long range combat is required. The Vector combines the long range of an assault rifle with the easy mobility, high fire rate, and high hip-fire accuracy of an SMG, blurring the line between the two weapon types. Despite these advantages, the Vector has some flaws. Because the Vector chews through ammo, Extended Magazines or the Scavenger Pro perk can be very helpful as this allows the player to continue achieving more kills in a life, or allows the player to kill more enemies before needing to reload. Bear in mind that the Extended Magazines will not increase the player's total ammo but only his shots per magazine. Sleight of Hand is also effective if Scavenger Pro or Extended Mags aren't available, although the reserved ammo will still be used quickly. The Silencer can also be effective since the player would not lose much power even if a silencer is used as it will almost always kill in 5 shots without Stopping Power, or 4 shots with it. In Hardcore, the Vector's fast firing makes it a very deadly weapon, since it requires 2 shots to kill at any distance without Stopping Power, and 1 shot with Stopping Power at close range in normal circumstances. While the Vector can be equipped with Rapid Fire and the ACOG Scope in order to increase firepower and range respectively, the increase in recoil necessitates burst firing. Rapid Fire boosts the Vector's rate of fire by 30%, making it the fastest-firing weapon in the game. Weapon Attachments thumb|300px|right|Vector Attachment Overview *Rapid Fire *Akimbo *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags File:Vector_6.png|The Vector VectorIronSight.jpg|Vector's iron sight Black Vector MW2.png|The unique Vector with the black finish, ACOG Scope, and Silencer that Soap uses in Just Like Old Times. File:Iw4mp-20100407-1033521.jpg|Fall Camouflage on the Vector Vectorr.JPG|Reloading the Vector Vectorcropped.PNG|The Vector in third person. MW2TDIVector.jpg|Ultranationalist runs with a Vector 01 Suppresed Vector with ACOG Sight.png|The Vector in Just Like Old Times Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The stock of a Vector can be seen on the back of a character in a Machinima screenshot. Vector_mw3.jpg|A Vector stock can be seen on the right shoulder of a Modern Warfare 3 character. Trivia *In "Just Like Old Times," Soap uses a unique, all black Vector with an ACOG scope and silencer. This is the same with the ACR. This also occurs on the same level. *On the back of the Vector the player can see the words, 'Infinity Ward, Encino CA'. *The orange color in fall camouflage for the Vector is slightly darker due to the gun having a default tan color, like the SCAR-H and M4A1. *The pickup animation for the Vector shows its stock being unfolded. *The player's hand model goes through the Vector's magazine housing. This can clearly be seen while reloading and spinning to the left on sensitivity 10 (Insane) *When the Silencer/Suppressor is equipped to this weapon, the Silencer itself is slightly crooked when seen from first-person view. *This weapon has similar, if not the same, iron sights as the Striker. es:Vector Category:Weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Akimbo Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons